comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Confidential
Batman Confidential is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman Confidential #53: 02 Feb 2011 Current Issue :Batman Confidential #54: 02 Mar 2011 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Final issue is #54. Batman also appears monthly in Batman, Detective Comics and Superman/Batman. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman Confidential #54 Batman Confidential #53 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Batman: Rules of Engagement' - Collects #1-6. "Go back to Batman's roots and learn where the Dark Knight got the weapons he uses in his war on crime. Discover when Batman first developed his arsenal of technological weapons to combat Lex Luthor's evil plans to move in and take over Gotham City!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214819 *'Batman: Lovers and Madmen' - Collects #7-12. "Discover how Batman first crossed paths with the punk who was destined to become his deadliest foe, and see just how far he'll go in order to bring down the new criminal insanity that's inspiring Gotham City's underworld." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216838 Trade Paperbacks *'Batman: Rules of Engagement' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217060 *'Batman: Lovers and Madmen' - Collects #7-12. "Discover how Batman first crossed paths with the punk who was destined to become his deadliest foe, and see just how far he'll go in order to bring down the new criminal insanity that's inspiring Gotham City's underworld." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217427 *'Batman: The Wrath' - Collects #13-16, plus Batman Special #1. "The Wrath returns from the shadows of the past. How does this mysterious foe know so much about Batman’s past?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225144 *'Batman: The Cat and the Bat' - Collects #17-21. "Two of Gotham City’s top females cross paths over Commissioner Gordon’s stolen notebook, it’s an all-out chase that takes both to some very unexpected corners of the city." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224962 *'Batman: Dead to Rights' - Collects #22-25, 29-30. "How does capturing and jailing super-criminals like The Joker impact the Gotham City Police Department — and how far will one officer go when faced with new threats to his city?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229255 *'Batman: King Tut's Tomb' - Collects #26-28, plus The Brave and the Bold #164 & 171 and Batman #353. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225772 *'Batman: The Bat and the Beast' - Collects #31-35. "A Russian crime kingpin known as The Tsar threatens to take over the Gotham City mob, and Batman must travel to Moscow to face this strange foe on his home turf." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227945 *'Batman: Ghosts' - Collects #40-43, plus Batman/Lobo: Deadly Serious #1-2. "When a strangely supernatural creature begins to kill in Gotham Batman tries to fight something that he can't even touch. Further complications arise when the monster says he knows about his parents' deaths! It's revealed that the monster is somehow created by the sadness of people who have been killed by guns and is targeting people who have survived it. Batman realizes a link with a blind woman that lost her sight in a similar event; can Batman defeat this unknown threat before the worst?" - - (forthcoming, May 2018) *'Batman vs. The Undead' - Collects #44-48. "Batman fights alongside the vampire Dimeter to stop a horde of reanimated corpses. Doctor Herbert Combs has escaped from Arkham Asylum — and now he’s heading to New Orleans to raise the dead. The only ones who can stop him are Dimeter — and The Dark Knight." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230350 *'Batman: Super Powers' - Collects #50-54. "While chasing a supposed alien, Batman heads to the Watchtower to get information. There he relives his first meeting with a super-powered team before his heroic career truly got under way!" - History First published in December 2006. Batman Confidential tells stories of the early days of Batman's career, with each story arc by a different creative team. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Batman created by Bob Kane. Issues #1-6: Writer: Andy Diggle. Artists: Whilce Portacio & Richard Friend. Publishing History Future Publication Dates :Batman: Ghosts TP: 16 May 2018 News & Features * 20 Jun 2009 - Uncaped crusader in comic causes concern * 12 Dec 2008 - At Last: Batman Vs. King Tut * 05 Aug 2007 - Reflections: Talking with Tony Bedard, Part 2 * 16 May 2007 - Behind the Page: Rags Morales Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Batman - general Wikipedia entry for Batman Category:Super-Hero